


Til Death Do Us Part

by Sasusquatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/pseuds/Sasusquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request to write an AU where you see color when you find your soul mate... then you go back to seeing black and white when they die.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I MADE MYSELF CRY. Enjoy... I guess?

            The moment Hinata laid eyes on his opponent color flooded his vision.  He was in shock, how could something like this happen?  Not only was his supposed “soul mate” on a separate team, but he was also a guy, for crying out loud!  But the worst part was when this so called “king of the court” turned around and laid eyes on the orange-haired boy.

            Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock as his world changed from black and white to color.  He was confused.  He had heard what would happen when he met his soul mate but this was crazy.  How could this… this _shrimp_ in front of him be the person he was meant to be with?  Nothing made sense; he was convinced that the universe had gotten it wrong.

            The two boys were too embarrassed to say anything to each other, opting to instead argue about volleyball.  After the exchange Hinata was also convinced that something had gone wrong, that maybe his soul mate had been somewhere else in the room, and that Kageyama Tobio was not the person he was meant to be with.  And after the two parted ways for what they assumed would be the last time later that day, they shoved any thoughts of the other into the deepest darkest corners of their minds.

            A year later the two met up again, and all worrisome thoughts they had tucked away returned in full force.  They fought like cats and dogs, confusion and fear fueling the fires that created countless arguments.  The both of them were too afraid to ask the other if he had seen color that day, afraid that they would answer with “no.”

            Afraid of rejection, afraid that something had gone wrong.

            As time continued on the two grew closer, beginning to enjoy working together, fights occurring less often.  Sometimes they would work on homework together, sometimes they would walk each other home.  But the fear that something could be amiss was still there, and stronger than ever.  Now that they were actually growing fond of each other, a negative response to the ever nagging question would only hurt so much more.  So they stayed silent.

            By the time they were in their third year of high school it was clear that the two were inseparable.  They were an amazing duo, and they had gone to nationals not once, but twice.  They still playfully argued on a regular basis, but a true fight between them was rare.  As they neared their graduation date, the question ate at their minds more than ever before. 

            Hinata made the first move.  He asked Kageyama to meet him behind the gym after practice was over, as he had something important to tell him.  At the request, Kageyama’s heart had begun to hammer in his chest, wondering if that day was finally going to be the day that his question got answered.  When the time came, Hinata shifted back and forth nervously, hands grasping the hem of his shirt.

            “F-four years ago, I stopped seeing black and white, Kageyama.  …as soon as I saw you, I started seeing color.”

            Kageyama’s eyes widened, relief washing over him.  A genuine smile overtook his face and he reached forward and placed his hands on Hinata’s arms.  “It was the same with me, Hinata.  As soon as I saw you, color filled my vision.”

            They were both ecstatic, and Hinata had leapt forward to plant his lips onto the taller boy’s.  Kageyama had been surprised and nervous, but wound up melting into the kiss before too long, face bright red.  That evening they had walked to Kageyama’s house together, holding hands the entire time.

            The couple wound up going to college together, too attached to go their separate ways, even for a short period of time.  They wound up sharing an apartment, desperate to stay close to each other.  After all, there were so many who took forever to meet the most important person in their life.  They wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

            They continued playing volleyball during college, though they had to work even harder to keep up with their new teammates, all of whom were just as talented as the incredible oddball duo.  Sometimes they stayed at the gym until late at night, determined to keep training.  All the late night training wasn’t good for their health, and Hinata wound up staying home, sick in bed one morning.  Kageyama insisted that he stay behind to help take care of his partner, but Hinata had just shooed him out, croakily saying that school was important and Kageyama needed to keep his grades up.  “I’ll be fine,” he insisted.

            So Kageyama went to school, promising to return immediately after classes were over.  Hinata drifted off to sleep in the then quiet house, relieved that he could get some rest.  He woke up several hours later, vision returned to black and white.

            “…huh?”  The orange-haired boy blinked his eyes in confusion, not sure if he was dreaming or if he was seeing things.  As the problem persisted his heart sped up, panic beginning to settle in.  He threw the covers off and reached for his phone.  The time read 4:25 pm.  Kageyama should’ve been back over an hour ago.

            The boy leapt from his bed, sickness and exhaustion long forgotten.  He dialed Kageyama’s number but got his voicemail instead.  Hinata swore and redialed as he grabbed the remote control for their TV.  He flipped through the channels until he found the local news, face paling as he read the headline plastered on the bottom of the screen.

            “College Shooting, Hundreds Dead, More Wounded.”

The remote control clattered to the floor as Hinata continued to stare at the screen.  Footage of their college as seen from the air, hundreds of students screaming and crying as they fled from the building, filled his view.  Police cars surrounded the area, policemen toting guns entered building after building, apparently searching for the shooters.

            Voicemail again.  Tears were streaming down Hinata’s face as he smashed the buttons on his phone once more.  “Please, _please_ pick up.  Please be ok!”

            Again and again he reached Kageyama’s voicemail, each time he hung up and called again, yelling and crying and begging to whoever could hear him that his boyfriend would come home safe.  But it was no use, and he knew it.  He could no longer see color, and that could only mean one thing.

            Hinata’s soul mate, Kageyama Tobio, was dead.


End file.
